


29 января (January 29th)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Breakfast, Established Relationship, I can't add more tags cause that would be the whole ficlet :P, John wearing an apron, M/M, Sherlock Wearing A Sheet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Моя благодарность бете Ivaristal за вычитку!Все ошибки мои и только мои:)Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана впрофиле)!Присоединяйтеськ моей группе в ВК. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	29 января (January 29th)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [January 29th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588333) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Моя благодарность бете Ivaristal за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в [профиле](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile))!
> 
> Присоединяйтесь [к моей группе в ВК](https://vk.com/johnlock_only). Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Шерлок почувствовал запах готовящейся яичницы с беконом, заполнивший всю квартиру. Перед тем, как пойти в ванную, он вытянулся на кровати, ощущая себя ленивым котом. «Одеваться по утрам — скучно, так что сегодня придется обойтись простыней», — подумал он, лениво засовывая зубную щетку в рот.

Босиком, с полузакрытыми глазами, прошел на кухню, следуя на запах как гончая, и резко остановился, увидев Джона, стоящего лицом к плите с кастрюлей в руке и в фартуке. Больше на нем ничего не было.

— Доброе утро, Шерлок, — произнес Джон. В голосе ясно слышалось веселье, которое он пытался подавить.

— Чттыделаешь?.. — Шерлок откашлялся и попытался снова. — Что ты делаешь?

— Готовлю завтрак, гений.

Шерлок открыл было рот, но, так ничего и не сказав, закрыл его. Он стоял истуканом, наблюдая, как Джон перекладывает яйца на тарелку, достает нож и вилку из верхнего ящика и закрывает его бедром. Голым бедром. Бедром, которое Шерлок хотел укусить гораздо больше, чем тост, что выскочил из тостера.

— Садись, — сказал Джон, ставя тарелку на кухонный стол, и Шерлок обнаружил, что плюхается на стул. Он посмотрел на сияющего Джона, глядящего на него сверху вниз и явно гордящегося собой.

Шерлоком овладел приступ паники, пока он переворачивал все в своих чертогах в поисках ответа. Он знал, что упустил что-то, но что именно? В течение последних двух дней они преследовали мошенника, изобретшего хитроумную уловку, в попытке собрать всех людей с рыжими волосами, со всевозможными оттенками, выбрав мишенью одного конкретного человека. Джон был в восторге от этого дела и хотел написать о нем в блоге вечером, накануне, но они оба так устали, что просто отрубились в их постели.

Затем его взгляд упал на календарь. В пылу погони он, должно быть, потерял счет дням. Двадцать девятое января. Внезапно все встало на свои места. Его бросило в холодный пот, но потом он вспомнил, что готовился к этому дню неделями ранее, вздохнул с облегчением и потянулся за вилкой. Внезапно ему захотелось чего-то совсем другого. Шерлок со звоном уронил вилку на тарелку, почувствовав, зубы на мочке уха. Дыхание Джона защекотало кожу на шее и дрожь пробежала по его телу.

— Ешь. Тебе понадобится энергия для запланированного мной на сегодняшнее утро, — сладостное заявление Джона прошлось волной жара.

Притянув Джона для поцелуя, он запустил другую руку под фартук. Они оба застонали в поцелуй, отпустив языки в танец. Джон стянул простыню с плеч Шерлока, и оседлал его. Трение, производимое бедрами доктора, заставило Шерлока задохнуться. Они позволили себе на мгновение перевести дыхание, соприкоснувшись лбами, сидя с глупыми улыбками, прочно обосновавшимися на их лицах. Руки Шерлока скользнули вверх по обнаженной спине Джона, прежде чем он произнес:

— И тебя с годовщиной, Джон.


End file.
